jerma_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Pac-Man
Pac-Man is the iconic protagonist of Namco's video game franchise of the same name. He is also a recurring character in the Jermaverse, where he is known as the best video game character of all time and Jerma's favorite character ever. In the Ring Jerma Rumble 2 Pac-Man made his wrestling debut in the second Jerma Rumble, being one of the first two wrestlers in the ring alongside Ster. In the first little bit he does surprisingly well, outmaneuvering all who challenge him. However, he gets tired after a while and begins missing his grabs. He is then eliminated by Gordon Freeman. Jermania 2014 Pac-Man fought alongside Sonic the Hedgehog in a handicap match against Gabe Newell, before which the duo violently beat Gaben with a chair before the match in one of the most disgraceful acts of dishonor in the history of Jermania. The match was also interrupted by the likes of Gordon Freeman and the Spy, and it was total chaos. However, later during the match Pac-Man totally spaced out after picking up a chair in the match, rendering him catatonic and allowing Gaben to pin Sonic and win the match. Jerma Rumble 3 Pac-Man arrives shortly after Demon Lord Zeraxos' brutal massacre in the ring, restoring the spirits of both the wrestlers and the crowd. However, he is eliminated shortly afterwards by Miserable Mikey. Jerma Rumble Live Action Pac-Man was the seventh contestant in the live Jerma Rumble, although he actually entered the after The Magician, who was 17th. This is because during his entry Pac-Man got confused about what to do. He even had help from backstage, but still didn't manage to understand and instead went to get ice cream. Pac-Man eventually returned after The Magician murdered The Audience Member and "Byeah #788". He eliminated The Magician, but only because he wanted his spot to sit. After sitting Pac-Man was picked up by the Bottom-Half of The Two Person Horse, at this moment Pac-Man performed an impressive Hurricanrana on him. Later on, The Christmas Tree performed "Deck The Halls" (his finisher) on Pac-Man, dazing him. Pac-Man eventually performed his finishing move, "The Push" (where he lightly pushes all other contestant in the ring), but he was reversed by The Bottom Half who pushed him over the ropes. Pac-Man managed to hang on, but clumsily fell out as he tried to get back in the ring. Other Appearances Pac-Man Has Gone Insane! Pac-Man goes on a quest to find milk for his son, Pac-Baby. He strolls around town making an utter fool of himself, all the while making stupid faces. The shitty music that is related to any Pac-Man video hereafter (as seen in Jerma's "Pac-Man's Halloween") comes from this game. Pac-Man and The Ghostly High School Reunion Pac-Man relives his high school days on his mission to find the required amount of fruit needed to start each of the fruit-related arcade machines. As this is during his pre-pubescent age, Pac-Man has a very default anime protagonist voice to reinforce his title of a main character. Jerma makes a joke about Pac-Man wanting to be in the new Super Smash Bros. title, successfully predicting Pac-Man's inclusion in Super Smash Bros. 4 seven months before his official reveal. It is also noted in this video that Jerma was almost forced to pay back Ster's $100, but he had already spent it at the time of its recording. Smash Bros Wii U - Pac-Man's 1v1 Glory Quest Jerma goes on a quest to become the best Super Smash Bros. 4 Pac-Man player ever. He fails. Pac-Man Loves Halloween In this short film, Pac-Man spends some time enjoying his Halloween by playing at the local park. He plays basketball with Pac-Dots, goes down the slides, and climbs on all the playground equipment. However, he eventually notices the ghost Clyde sitting on a bench nearby. Because of the two's complicated history, Pac-Man confronts him. Clyde sasses him and the two get into a spat, resulting in Pac-Man attempting to sucker punch him. However, Clyde was expecting it and avoids the punch. Pac-Man crunches his hand on the bench when he misses, and Clyde runs away. Back at his apartment that night, Pac-Man gets super drunk. He's so drunk he can lay his hand on a hot grill and not feel anything. Feeling remorse for his actions, the inebriated Pac-Man emails Clyde, apologizing for his behavior earlier and inviting him over for a pizza and candy party. When the doorbell rings, Pac-Man excitedly opens the door to see Clyde. However, upon seeing him again, Pac-Man remembers why he hates him so much and punches him square in the face. Trivia * Professional Pac-Man main, Abadango, listed Jerma as one of his main inspirations to take up the character. needed External Links * Pac-Man on Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Jerma Rumble 2 Category:Jerma Rumble 3 Category:Jerma Rumble Live Action Category:Professional Wrestlers Category:Jermania 2014 Category:Namco Category:Heroes